Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas, USA) is an American voice actress and actress. She's known for voicing: Amora the Enchantress in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Anemone in Eureka Seven, Ashe in Final Fantasy XII, Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!, Emma Frost in Wolverine and the X-Men and Tigress in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Korbinite Mom (ep51), Promixa Midnight, World Leader#2 (ep52) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Daughter (ep25), Edith (ep25), Frida (ep7), Heidi (ep19), Katie (ep19), Mother (ep25) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Ketta, Aunt Lulu (ep7), Baby Turtle (ep13), Christiana Snapperjaws, Computer Voice (ep21), Female Customer (ep7), Fish Head (ep4), Giant Fire-Breathing Baby Chick (ep7), Home Shopping Announcer (ep40), Old Duck Wife (ep5), Robo Toilet (ep16) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Amanda (ep1), Elderly Woman (ep1), Mikey's Mom (ep1) *Clarence (2014) - Customer (ep5), Old Lady (ep5), Pizza Shack Waitress (ep5) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alice (ep12), Mom (ep12) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Centaur (ep13), Mermaid (ep13), Silver, Wood Nymph (ep13), Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Mrs. Pines (ep32), Shandra Jimenez, Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Honey Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Hare, Mother Zebra (ep11), Muhimu (ep12), Young Rhino (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Janet (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Tigress, Bunnie (ep54), Bunny (ep13), Bunny (ep51), Bunny (ep56), Bunny (ep58), Bunny (ep63), Bunny (ep64), Bunny Daughter (ep43), Bunny Kid (ep15), Bunny Kid (ep34), Butterfly (ep3), Croc#1 (ep59), Fake Po (ep38), Fang, Female Mantis (ep23), Female Villager (ep59), Girl Voice (ep68), Goat Kid (ep28), Goat Lady (ep60), Goat Mom (ep58), Han (ep24), Hao's Mom (ep7), Lam, Little Girl#1 (ep1), Little Girl#2 (ep1), Mother (ep11), Mother (ep49), Mrs. Tan (ep40), Mrs. Yoon, Pig (ep54), Pig (ep63), Pig Villager#1 (ep63), Princess Mei-Li (ep2), Rabbit (ep60), Rabbit (ep78), Rabbit Kid (ep28), Rabbit One (ep48), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Rhino Wife (ep55), Small Child#1 (ep55), Small Child#2 (ep55), Son (ep77), Twin#1 (ep16), Twin#2 (ep16), Village Kid (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep78), Villager#3 (ep13), Yang, Yellow Duck (ep46), Young Pig (ep64), Young Son (ep49), Yue Yue (ep60) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Annie Oakley (ep20), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2010) - Jilly (ep26), Kitka (ep46), Woman in Apartment (ep26) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Proxima Midnight *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Allie Underhill, Cyber Lord Hokira, Denise Wallace, Ghost, Gregoria, Headstrong Wanderer, Kid Creature (ep33), Mean Girl (ep1), Newscaster (ep13), Newscaster (ep40), Orwelia (ep32), Padma (ep20), Piper Underhill, Sasha, Sensei/Masked Figure, Woman (ep40) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Duo Damsel/'Triplicate Girl', Saturn Girl, Ayla (ep17), Coluan Hive Mind (ep26), Infectious Lass (ep9), Shrinking Violet, Woman (ep20) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Chef Bot (ep16), Concierge Bot (ep3) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Bowling Ball (ep9), Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Ashley (ep7), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Jessica, Announcer (ep7), Cynthia (ep4), Gazorpian#1 (ep7), Gazorpian Judge (ep7), Hot Woman (ep4), Newscaster (ep6), Plutonian Chat Show Host 1 (ep9), Rose (ep5), Samantha (ep5) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Baconeers (ep17), Gart-Gantuans (ep17) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2013) - Letta Trumond *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Amber, Home EC Teacher (ep15), Judy (ep7), Kimmy, Monica, Reporter#2 (ep19), Student#1 (ep19) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Jeera *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Joan Grody (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Amora The Enchantress, Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Abbey Grey, Charles (ep9), Lily (ep9), Mother (ep9), Ruby (ep21) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Queen Luxia (ep12), Swirn (ep12) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Emma Frost, Christy Nord, Computer Voice (ep14), Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Ellie Martin/'Elastika', Mrs. Martin, Recorded Message (ep22), Woman#1 (ep25), Woman#2 (ep25) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Lady#1, Ms. Bannister, Starfire/Koriand'r *Hulk Vs (2009) - Amora the Enchantress *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Karen Beecher *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Saturn Girl, Ugh *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Midge Gunderson *Son of Batman (2014) - Rebecca *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Attina 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Bizarra 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Call Girl, Call Girl#2, Debbie *Bolt (2008) - Mindy *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Patch *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Receptionist *Shrek the Third (2007) - Old Lady *Tangled (2010) - Narration (Cut Opening Sequences), Queen *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Sweetpea, Sydney, ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Robin 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) - Tigress *Gesar (2012) - Sangay *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Shandra Jimenez, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Tigress, Lam, Mrs. Yoon, Yang *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Susie Pinkerton, Teacher *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Ivy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Velma Green the Spider Queen *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011) - Faragonda *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator 'Web Animation' *Clash-A-Rama! (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Jen June (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Angel Tales (2004) - Momo the Monkey, Goddess *Durarara!! (2011) - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Celty Sturluson, TV Personality (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Celty Sturluson *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Sales Person (ep17), Saori (ep18) *God Eater (2017) - Scientist C (ep9) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Mika Asagi *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Laya, Narrator (ep18), Tomoyo Mamou, Waitress (ep24), Woman (ep22) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Luca, Satomi *Koi Kaze (2005) - Futaba Anzai, Middle-aged Lady A (ep13), Women (ep4) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Kohaku (ep18) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Anju Kitahara, Female College Student (ep48), Girl (ep36), Mayu (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep38), Uchiyama *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Fuu, Hana Inuzuka, Hotaru, Medic Ninja (ep307), Mikoto Uchiha, Pajna Group Woman (ep357), Taji, Tanishi, Tayuya, Yone, Yukimi *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Ayase (ep5), Girl (ep22), Kairi, Ma-chan, Suzuko Natsume *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cynthia Lane *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Miina Miyafuji *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya-san, Child (ep21), Girl A (ep20), Mai Zaizen (ep26), Sono Mori 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Alpha, Lady 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Anemone *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Hikaru Tsuki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Fugai *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Koyuki Kazahana/'Yukie Fujikaze' *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya-san *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Anna *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Marnie's Mother 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Fern 2 *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Laya, Sister (ep3), Tomoyo Mamou (ep5) *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Shizuku 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Tsuruya-san *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Tsuruya-san, Kyon's Little Sister, Sono Mori Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Rosemary Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Hypnotist 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Tatiana, Additional Voices *Afro Samurai (2009) - Beautiful Assassin, Young Afro Samurai *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - League of Assassins Member *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Charmcaster *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Ozma, Tigerlily, Victoria *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Nod Commando, Surveyor *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Darkwatch (2005) - Female Townie *Disney Tangled (2010) - Narrator *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Proctor Ingram *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Caithe *Halo 4 (2012) - Ivanoff, System Voice *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - System Voice, Additional Voices *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Zatanna *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 4, Intercom, PC Female Pilot, pad 1 *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Adult Rosella, Bramble Fey, Princess Vee *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Love, Marguerite, Regnier's Wife *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Abelyra Seranon, Pledgeshield, Varani, Wayfarer *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Soldier Sapphire *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - PZ-4CO *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Boom Boom, Clea, Emma Frost *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor, Human Advisor (Announced) *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Tayuya, Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Beth, Giselle *Prince of Persia (2008) - Elika *Prototype (2009) - Elizabeth Green/'The Mother', Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Samanya *République (2015) - 257-P (ep4) *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2, TV Reporter *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Tessa *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Tessa *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Tessa *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Marsha, Tessa *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Silri *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Aayla Secura, Darth Phobos, Twilek Fodder *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Knight Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Jedi Knight Female, Technician *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Serra Keto *Supreme Commander (2007) - Choir *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Commander Thalia Kael *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Jeera *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Gwen Stacy *The Darkness (2007) - Jane Unger, Young Jenny *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Vex *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Kirsten Geary, Tanis *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Arcee *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Radia *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Emily Smith, Shawn Crest, Sweet Lady Singalot *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Emma Frost, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Kaede, Shino *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Janice Rehl *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Mithra *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shelke Rui *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Bao Sanniang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Bao Sanniang *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ashe *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Casino Teller, Operator, Researchers *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Aranea Highwind *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Hibari Takeda, Nozomi Fujiki *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Gaol, Phosphora *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Announcer *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Brella *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Jill Valentine *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Ryuka Tenro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain Chikushodo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Fuu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Fuu, Hanabi Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Fuu *No More Heroes (2008) - Jeane *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Cochet *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Female Operator *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Raine Sage *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Green *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Irene Ellet *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Cisna, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Cisna *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shelke Rui *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Pellegri, 100-Series Realian, Febronia *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (226) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors